A summer at a hotel
by SteamPunkWolf
Summary: A werewolf human hybrid goes to the hotel for his first time around other monsters. (takes place ten years after the sequel expect dennis x winnie)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"What a freak a person said at my school." I tried to hide my tail in my jacket as I went to my last class. After this I was heading to Transyvania for the summer. My parents where sending me cause they thought it would help me to be around other monsters. When I finally got home I let my tail out and took off my hood allowing my wolf ears to finally be seen. My mom was a werewolf, dad a human, so as a result I got stuck being split between the two.

"Mom I'm home." I called out as I took off my shoes, and went upstairs and starting watching anime in my room.

"Cres make sure you've packed everything you won't have time tomorrow morning." Mom said as she walked in. "And I want your phone with you at all times , and I'll call every night."

"Mom relax I can handle it." I replied

"Like how you were suppose to handle this messy room?" She snickered a little. "You need to clean it before you leave." She left and I got to work on packing and cleaning my room. I packed my bag and finished cleaning, I was ready to leave in the morning and I was just in time for dinner. I walked downstairs where my dad was sitting at the table.

"How was school?" He asked as I sat at the dinner table.

"It was fine I guess." I replied I was 17 and in highschool.

"Well son at this hotel I don't want to hear of you and some little monster girl-"

"RANDLE!" Mom yelled from the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

"Dad don't worry, I promise I won't do that." I replied trying not to laugh at my mom's facial expression.

"That's good, now there will be some-"

"Dad I've seen enough monster movies, I think I'll be fine." I said as mom brought dinner in, she gave me a piece of raw steak the other half was on her plate.

"Just because you've some monster movies doesn't mean there won't be a bit of a culture shock." Mom said as she started cutting the steak. I stuck my fork in the meat and just ate it off like that.

"Mom I'm 17 now I think I can handle a summer on my own in a hotel full of monsters." I said

"Alright well once your done go ahead and go to bed you have a long trip ahead of you" She said

"I will." 

Chapter 1

I was in the lobby of the airport looking for my ride, there was suppose to be a zombie somewhere who was suppose to take me to the hotel. I looked around there was all types of monsters around mixing with humans, for once I didn't stick out. I let my wolf tail hang loose, put my hood down so my wolf ears could breathe. I could hear groaning and I spotted my guy, the zombie was holding up a sign with my name on it Cres. I walked over and he slowly showed my to the hurse. I got in and we started on our way to the hotel, I watched as the city turned into country side and into a dark forest. Finally we reached the hotel, the car stopped and I got my bags and walked in. I got my room key from the zombie at the front desk.

"Here we are." I said to myself as I got to the room I opened it up, the room was small, had some drawers and a bathroom. I sat my stuff down and started unpacking, I sat everything as my phone went off. "Hey mom."

"Did you make it there alright?" She asked from the other end.

"Yeah I'm at the hotel right now, actually unpacking." I said

"Remember your uncle and aunt live in the nearby town if you have any problems talk to them."

"Alright got to go." I said, she said bye and hung up. I layed out on the bed. "A whole summer to myself, now what to do first." I thought about for a moment than stomach growled I got up. I opened the door and a swarm of other guests brushed passed me, following them was a disgruntled werewolf and a pregnant one, I assumed they were together. When they left I got up and walked back out the door. Only to get knocked into again by another werewolf and a vampire.

"Sorry about that." I looked up there was a vampire with curly red hair, he was around my age, he turned into a bat and took off again the werewolf following him. I was finally able to make my way down to get something to eat. The raw meat was already gone, thanks to the large pack of other werewolves. I groaned as I looked around at the buffet for something else. I finally found some fish and just ate that even though it wasn't cooked. I sat down at a table by myself. I started eating the fish careful not to bite into any bones. When I was finished I took my plate up and headed back up to my room. I slept for the rest of the day, finally waking up when it was night. I took a shower, changed clothes, and headed out the door down stairs where the hotel had become more lively.

I moved through the crowds in wonderment looking at the variety of characters, from weird swamp monsters to creatures flying around, large to small. They were all abundant more so than the small town I came from that was almost entirely human. I kept walking my tail dragging along on the ground. I looked around as the traffic moved, I kept walking blindly staring at everything until I felt a pull on my tail and I fell to the ground. I looked at my tail a person was standing on it.

"Sorry about man." He lifted his foot and I moved my tail out of the way.

"No big deal." I stood up, he had the same hair as that vampire who hit me earlier, he was older though and a human.

"So you lost?" He asked

"Kind of, never really been here before." I replied

"Thats cool. my names Johnny." He offered me his hand I took and he shook loosely.

"My name is Cres." I replied

"I can show you around if you want." I took up on his offer, he walked loosely and led me through the hotel. "So this is the pool." He said, we were outside the pool wasn't that big. "Over there is the forest, and back this way is the diner." He led me all through out the hotel.

"So where are you from?" He asked as we walked through the hallways.

"I'm from Kentucky." I replied

"Ah from the states, I'm from Cali myself." Johnny said as though his surfer dude accent.

"Thats cool probably more diverse than where I live, I'm like the only monster besides my mom." I said as we took a turn.

"So what type of monster are you? I've seen a lot since I've moved here, but never one quite like you." He said

"Well my moms a werewolf and dad's a human. Kind of got the mix, though not sure where I got the tail since mom doesn't have one." I replied as we took another turn.

"That's cool, so I might add we might be a little lost." I couldn't believe it my guide had gotten us lost in the hotel he worked in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sorry bout this dude." We wondered the halls for what seemed like forever, until finally someone found us.

"Hey dad." I turned around to see the red haired vampire from earlier and the female werewolf.

"Are you two lost? Dracula wants to see you Jonny." The werewolf girl said.

"Alrighty, could you point me in that direction and I'll leave my man Cres here with you two." They did so and I was left with them.

"You would think he would find his way around here." Dennis said

"Yeah." She replied before they both looked at me.

"Um hi." I said

"My name is Dennis, this is my girlfriend Winnie." Dennis said

"Cres, and please tell me your better with finding your way around this place." I said

"Yeah follow us." Dennis said and I followed him back out into the lobby. We parted ways after that as my phone started to ring.

"Yes mom?" I answered

"Just wanted to see how you are doing." The other line answered.

"I'm doing fine mom, no problems." I replied

"Alright, be careful, and don't forget to visit your aunt and uncle." She said almost sounding frantic.

"Something wrong mom?"

"Just worried about you is all." She stated

"Alright I'll visit them in the morning, bye mom." I heard her say bye and I hung up. I walked into the diner and the waitor took me to a booth and I sat down. I looked at a map of the nearby area trying to find where I was suppose to go. I had only seen my aunt and uncle a few times and they were on my dad's side of the family so they were human. I put down the map and picked up the menu. I couldn't find the village, I looked through the menu and finally ordered a bloodied steak. It finally came and I scarfed it down. After paying I left to go back to my room. My phone buzzed and I looked at it, it was my uncle wanting me to come to visit sometime this week. I heard some crashing outside and opened my door to see a girl who had dropped her suitecase.

"You need help?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"That'd be nice." She said as she handed me the largest suite case. I struggled under the weight of it, as she carried the two small ones and her purse to her room. I set it down and she turned around.

"Thank you whatever you are." She took her bag and slammed the door in my face.

"Jeez your welcome..." I muttered to myself. I turned around and started walking back to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the mist of being confused about the lady I just helped I ran into another person causing her suitecase to fly open. "Hey!" She yelled I looked up and she had a bra on her head, I felt blood rush to my face as I looked at the scattered clothes on the ground.

"So-sorry." I said and she punched my arm. "Owe." I rubbed it and she glared at me.

"Stop looking at my underwear." She said and I closed my eyes.

"I'll just be um going then." I replied and when I stood up and started walking I tripped over her and fell on my face.

"You ok?" She asked

"Yeah." It was met with another punch. "owe...why.?" I replied adn she laughed a little.

"Because now I have to pick up all my clothes on the hotel floor." She said as she started picking her things up. "My name is Cristie."

"Cres." I started to help her pick up and this time she hit me playfully.

"Might want to get the panties off your tail people might get the wrong idea." Cristie said and I quickly took them off my tail. "I'll see you around." She smiled before walking to her room. I decided to go back to the lobby to find something else to do.

"Yo." I turned around to see Johnny waving at me. "I see you found your way around."

"Yeah I guess you could say that." I replied

"Cool, we're going to be having a killer party later you should come, get to know the other monsters." He said calmly

"That sounds cool." I replied

"I'll see you there then." He walked off to go greet other guests. I walked back up to my room to see if I had anything nice in case there was a girl there. The nicest thing I had brought was a flannel shirt. As I looked through all my stuff I found a blank grey t shirt, I eventually gave up and put the clothes on. I looked like a 90's slacker, I roughed my hair up a bit and walked out of the room.

"Well don't you looked dressed up." I turned around it was Cristie she was wearing a party dress.

"You going to the party to?" I asked

"Well I didn't get dolled up to impress you thats for sure." She said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Well do you know where it is?" I asked and she scoffed.

"Follow me wolfy." She led the way to the large ball room which seemed to be more like a rave than anything else. "I'll see you around my friend is here." She looked over to the rude from before and left me in the middle of the loud music and flashing lights. I looked around and found Dennis who was waiting by the entrance.

"Hey." I said as I walked over to him, he seemed distracted so I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Oh what?" He replied I looked to where he was looking at and Winnie was walking in, she was wearing a pink dress with a white skull on it.

"Um nevermind." I said seeing how I was interupting something and felt extremely awkward about it so I decided to walk back into the party.

"Hey man over here." I barely heard Johnny yell over the music being played.

"Hey." I walked over to him.

"You enjoying the party man?" he asked me

"Yeah, it's...different than what I'm used to." I said

"Thats cool." He replied

"Johnny who are you talking to?" Some girl wearing mostly black asked as she walked over to the two of us.

"This is Cres he's a new monster around here." Johnny replied

"Well only half really." I replied nervously

"Our son Dennis is half human to." She replied

"So you to are married?" I asked and she nodded

"Hey wolfy come on." I felt someone grab my arm, I looked over and it was Cristie dragging me onto the dance floor. "I need someone to dance with."

"Why me though?' I asked as she dragged me along.

"Cause I don't know anyone else so your going to have to deal with it."

"This seems really forced you know." she stopped as the music changed to something slow.

"You know how to dance right?" She asked

"Not really." and she groaned.

"Fine but pay attention." She replied as she took my hands and placed them on her sides and she put her arms around my neck. She started to slowly sway back and forth. "Move with me dumbo."

"Alright sorry...first time I've done this." I replied as I started to move with her. She didn't talk for the rest of the slow dance, I looked around and saw Dennis dancing with Winnie and Johnny with his wife. Eventually the music started to pick up the pace and my dance partner somehow vanished without me knowing or realizing it.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

I looked around for her but she had disappeared in the crowd of monsters and humans, I sighed and started walking towards a table as my stomach growled. I looked around for a buffet or really anything to eat at all. I saw the table start to vibrate, I looked over and saw the swarm of werewolf pups coming my way, I dove out of the way as they came tearing through the table. When the swarm finally passed I stood up looking at the remains of the table. "Sorry about that." I turned around and saw the disgruntled werewolf from earlier.

"It's fine." I replied as I watched the pups tear through another table.

"Wayne control your kids they're tearing everything apart!" The pups all froze in mid air and I saw the person responsible, he was tall and wore all black including a cape. The two started going back and forth over the issue as a larger monster walked over.

"Guys come on, this is a party." He said the party continued on but I left. I saw Cristie with another guy. I knew who he was since he was from my school, I groaned since I could over hear the two flirting. I groaned and went back up to my room, I laid down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Of course there's another guy..." I flicked my tail with agitation and my ears lowered. My phone started ringing and I picked up.

"Hey mom." I said

"How are you doing honey?" She asked

"I'm fine mom." I replied

"Are you eating enough?" She asked

"Yes mom I was just about to go find something to eat." I said

"Alright, good bye." She replied I said bye and hung the phone. I pulled myself up and took a deep before heading back downstairs. I looked around and eventually discovered there was nothing around to eat. The party started to disband as the sun came up it was hard for me to believe that it was already day. I decided just to go back to my room and go to sleep. I went up to my room, laid on my bed and closed my eyes.

Night came around and I woke up to the sounds of werewolf pups tearing through the hallway to get to breakfast. I opened my door and took off the flannel shirt I had on last night and just walked down in the pants and tshirt I already had on. I got to the buffet just as the other werewolves finished getting their plates, needless to say there wasn't much left so I got the scraps. I ate what I could before leaving to my room and taking a shower. When I was finished I dried off and flicked whatever water was left on my tail off. I put on a grey ghostbusters shirt, jeans, and a red zip up hoodie. I walked out of my room as the guy from my school walked out of Cristie's, I growled under my breathe before heading down to take a cab into town.

It came to a stop in the old Victorian town, the place was just as lively at night as the hotel. There were lanterns hung between the street lights. The place was full of people dressed up as monster, tourists, and well actual monsters. I started walking through the streets amazed at what was going on all around me. My aunt and uncle lived across town so that's were I decided to head to.


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry this one is late, some stuff came up that took priority over writing, I hope that it will die down and I'll be able to continue with a chapter a day like usual.)

Chapter 5

As I walked through the town it became more like a paradox to where I had come from. Finally not being called a freak, or having stuff thrown at me, or even been tricked into touching silver. That stuff burned even if I was half human. I finally managed to find my aunt and uncles cabin sort of by the woods, I walked up and knocked on the door. My aunt opened the door and gave me a big hug. "I haven't seen you since you were a tiny pup." She said

"Is that Cres?" I heard my uncle ask as he walked over.

"Yes dear." My aunt replied my aunt and uncle were both werewolves.

"How was your flight?" He asked as my aunt let go of me.

"It was alright little turbulance." I replied

"Thats good, are you hungry we were about to eat." They let me come inside and I smelled the scent of raw steak from the kitchen. I joined them for dinner and told all about the hotel and the people who've I met there.

"Well you've come at a good time there's a monster festival going on in town for the week." My uncle told me as I headed to the door.

"One last thing we need to talk later, the full moon is next week come back then." He replied I thought it was just a werewolf thing so I didn't think to much of it.

"Thanks again for breakfast." I said before leaving to head back in town. I walked through as people were walking around and taking pictures.

"Hey." I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Dennis.

"Hey." I replied expecting Winnie to pop up somewhere. "So wheres?"

"Winnie, she's at the hotel getting ready to come into town with her family." He told me as we started walking.

"So is it always like this in the town?" I asked

"Some nights right now though they're celebrating the day the hotel opened up for humans." Dennis told me

"Oh." I flickd my tail a little as I smelled freshly baked cookies. "So you drink blood?" I asked as I started following the smell.

"A blood substitute but since I'm half human I can eat normal food to." He followed me as I followed the scent to a bakery.

"Never heard of blood substitute." I told him

"Well what do you eat raw meat?" He asked

"Well um yeah actually." I replied

"So we're going to the bakery?"

"I was just following the smell." I opened the door to the bakery and walked in. I looked around the store and Cristie waved over at me before getting up.

"Hey wolfy." She said as Dennis looked at what was in the bakery.

"Hey, so you kinda disappeared last night." I said and she looked somewhat guilty.

"Um yeah sorry about that, my exboyfriend was kinda being controlling, said he knew you." Cristie said with a tad of anger in her voice. "Ended up styaing with my friend since he followed me up to my room."

"That's creepy." I replied and she laughed a little.

"Yeah, guess he's one of those crazed stalker types." She giggled and I smiled. "So wolfy you have anyone back home?"

"Not really only monster in school." I said

"Cres let's go find Winnie." Dennis told me seeing how he was ready to go, he got something I assumed it was for the female werewolf.

"See you around." I told Cristie as Dennis and I left.

"See ya." She replied before sitting back down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I followed Dennis out of the bakery as he spotted Winnie he ran off with his surprise treat for her. I didn't mind it too much as I headed towards the forest to explore a little bit, I sniffed the air it had a distinct smell to it. It was kinda like a swamp mixed with a graveyard, it sorta felt homey to the monster part of me. I walked deeper into the forest my curiosity getting the best of me. As I followed what seemed like a game trail the forest got darker and the trees started to seem sorta dead. I continued walking a light mist started to form on the ground, I sniffed the air again a light scent of blood was added to the mix of swamp and graveyard.

I started to follow it, the scent slowly getting stronger and thicker. I saw a pack of wolves chewing on a dead deer. I sighed. "Stupid nose." I muttered to myself as I started to head back, my train of thought starting to kick in from wolves to the full moon. I began to wonder why I was warned about it, I was 17 and no full moons ever forced me to change. Then it occurred to me my aunt and uncle that lived here were supposed to be human not werewolves. I scratched my head as the forest started to have leaves again as I got closer to the town. "Guess I'll ask mom about it." I told myself as I got back to the town.

I strolled through the town looking at the festival to help get my mind off whatever I was thinking about. I leaned against a wall watching the parade full of floats of famous monsters. It was kinda funny how this place was the inverse of where I was from. "Hey." I looked over my shoulder to see Cristie. 

"Oh hey." I smiled at her and she punched me. "Owe why!?"

"Leaving in the bakery." She scoffed, I swear she was the hardest person to read I've ever met.

"You always punch people?" I asked and she snickered.

"Only people I like." I rolled my eyes at the reply. "Oh don't get to hurt wolfy." She smiled as she turned her attention to the parade.

"Heh funny." I smirked "So where are you from?"

"I'm from a small town a couple hours south of here, and before you ask it was a long distance thing and I didn't think he'd show up one summer." Cristie said and I laughed a bit.

"Aren't most people you meet online turn out to be creeps?" I replied

"You make a fair point." she commented.

"So how long are you here?" I asked and she started to smile again.

"The summer, I want to move here when I can." She replied

"Sounds like a plan." I replied we turned and looked each other in the eyes. She took my hand and we started to lean into each other and then my phone started to go off. "I ummm."I pulled it out and it was my mom.

"Well guess I'll see you around wolfy." She waved me off before disappearing into the crowd. I sighed as I answered my phone.

"Hey mom." I said

"Hows it going there?" She asked

"Pretty good, um my aunt and uncle here aren't werewolves right?" I asked and she paused.

"Not that I'm aware of." She answered.


End file.
